


Courtship|求爱（原作：navaan）

by QIANq



Category: Iron Man(comic), Marvel 616, Marvel(Comics)
Genre: Complecated relationship, Invincible Iron Man Vol. 2 (2015), Kissing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIANq/pseuds/QIANq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事情向来不是直接明了的。当他做着钢铁侠的时候不是，而维克托·冯·杜姆突然之间想证明他可以成为朋友的时候，就更确凿无疑地不是了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship|求爱（原作：navaan）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501113) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> 初次翻译，如有不当之处请不吝赐教：）

直到他被按在一面墙上，另一双嘴唇与他相抵，舌头迫入他的口内，这个悬念才最终水落石出。  
这就是了—— _一开始_ 他的内心变得一片空白，在所有人中，那时竟是维克托·冯·杜姆吻着他，就好像他是这个维度里最让人欲望满怀的存在。这个想法让他膝盖发软，心跳加快，以至于以一种狂乱的节律跳动着。他站在那里一动不动，欣慰于有面墙可以支撑他的重量，并成功地用右手抓住维克托的手肘，好获取一些额外的支撑。  
维克托看上去完全不为所动，在他把手臂环绕在托尼背后，将他拉近，直至与自己身体紧紧相贴，他们之间最后的一点距离也消失了。他变换着接吻的角度，这个吻愈加地热切。此时托尼再也忍不住了。  
他回吻了。  
当维克托终于推开他时，托尼感到浑身发热，知道自己的脸颊上也许早已是明显到令人尴尬的红晕。  
可是维克托那个混蛋，还是看上去那么平静自若，不慌不乱，一如既往。大概他的呼吸快了一些，嘴唇也红了那么一点点，可是托尼并不会知道是否如此，因为他可没有细致入微地研究过维克托·冯·杜姆的新面孔。 _天啊，我在逗谁呢？_ 他想。这真是彻头彻尾地不公平，因为维克托不仅仅是英俊到令人恼火。远不止如此，他仍然像戴着面具时那般深不可测。去他的，托尼根本不想知道维克托是如此擅长接吻。  
“你现在明白了么？”杜姆问他，而托尼却不由自主地，唯独将他和过去的那个毁灭联想到一起，他熟练地用起他那深沉的毁灭博士的嗓音，让托尼回忆起了他们所有曾经为敌的时光。这个想法使得一阵战栗沿着他的脊椎传了下去。  
可是对方的表情却如此的恳切，探寻着，托尼——他的心脏还是跳动得太快，他的脸颊还是整个发热，他还被压着背靠在一面墙——觉得有时自己是一个笨蛋。  
一个他妈的大笨蛋。  
这都是他的错。  
“这仍然不是有礼貌的行为，”他说着，同时希望自己皱眉，却听起来太过温顺，而且喘不过气。  
维克托大胆地微笑着，握住托尼的左手，拉到自己唇边，在指关节上轻柔一吻。这就是维克托标志般的行事方式，而如果托尼没有在等待他下一步阴谋的话，他大概会觉得这挺迷人。  
也许他确实觉得这迷人。  
只是一丁点而已。  
他叹了一口气。  
也许他正在一败涂地。至少现在事情说得通了，以一种奇特，令人迷惑又恼火的方式呈现出来。以他的生活行进的方式来看，以后大概会认为这就是完美。

**************************************************************************************************************************

一切始于在拉脱维亚遇见维克托，并恼怒地发现自己被传送回了纽约动物园。即使回想起来，托尼觉得那不是真正的开始，但他确定是一个重要的转折点。维克托·冯·杜姆正在试着助人为乐，而在那时托尼唯一能想到的话就是“荒谬！”，还有更加恼怒的，“他现在很好看，真的，真的好看。”  
他想要去告知几个人刚刚发生的事情。大部分都不在身边，像里德和苏，至于史蒂夫，这些天和他说话的次数凤毛麟角。相反，他给斯蒂芬打了电话，因为有事情正在发生，而与他最不喜欢的事物——魔法——相关。而不是说他最近见到了杜姆，一个大多数情况下并不好的征兆。毕竟这是魔法，带着那个大写的字母M。但即使是他，也不能否认这个“维克托”在魔法战斗中大展身手，而且与所有的统计和预期不符地，伸出了援手。他不能信任这个，当然不能如此。即使在最安全的情况下，他也不是一个轻信的人，更何况这是维克托·冯·杜姆。托尼知道得很清楚。  
他总是提防着被偷袭。  
“只能说小心了，”托尼复述着最近小小的魔法联合作战，接近尾声时斯蒂芬差不多是第五次建议他，“我们不知道他到底在玩什么手段。”  
“知道了，知道了。他接连不断地用精心策划的凭空出现惊吓我，甚至有一次打断了一个早餐约会。”  
斯蒂芬看向托尼，他看起来有些许惊讶，而此前他甚至没有把目光在托尼身上聚焦。 “他打断了一个约会？”  
“和一个重要的女人的约会，是的。”  
“小心点。这听起来太……玩闹了。”  
“玩闹？”这个仔细斟酌的词让托尼皱起眉。由于某些原因，从斯蒂芬口中冒出这个词来描述有着杜姆这样才能的人时，它听上去既邪恶又有趣。这仅仅是他还没有把维克托的行为往这些方面想。  
玩闹。哈。  
有些游戏正在被正确地玩着。托尼只是还没有想出谁拿着骰子。

**************************************************************************************************************************

当他在排队等候时，他表现得好像他不是托尼·史塔克，还希望用这个想法去影响这个小咖啡店里的人群，让他们不要再盯着他看。他全神贯注地在Stark Phone上发送消息，指望着人类通常那无视他们面前是什么的能力帮到他。他忙于解决反派引起的小事件，组建一个新的复仇者战队和拯救世界、城市以及任何需要拯救的东西，工作却渐渐松懈。有很多需要他赶上的进度，他用拇指尽其所能地飞快打字，处理起星期五整个早上塞给他的一件件物品。玛丽·简看上去也工作得不错。  
当轮到他的时候，他只是短促地抬起头，给咖啡师一个心不在焉而友善的微笑，点了单。他正期待着用味蕾尝到浓烈的巴西式风味时，一个低沉而略带口音的声音在身后响起：“我要同样的。”  
他猛地抬起头，早在他真的与杜姆四眼相接前，他已经知道会看到谁。  
“你分心了，”维克托说。如果不是托尼绝对有更清楚的认识，他会倾向于认定这句话有着些微的歉意。  
“显然。”他说着，抓起了他的咖啡然后做好逃离这一幕的准备。  
可是杜姆要跟上的他的脚步毫不费劲。他生气了，慢下了脚步。星期五可以把装甲送到他这里，但他也意识到，维克托可以此时此地就用魔法传送走他，如果他想。意识到这里，他在大街的中央停下了脚步，维克多也刚好停在他身边，轻抿了一口咖啡评论道:“这很好，以美国咖啡的标准而言。”  
这激发了他关于维克托·冯·杜姆最奇怪的想法，这个拉脱维亚至高无上的专制君王，闲聊着星巴克和拉脱维亚咖啡文化的优劣长短，好像真的有可比一样。“比拉脱维亚的咖啡还好？”托尼之所以这么问，是因为关于杜姆的种种已经变得如此难以置信，以至于开玩笑变成了唯一称得上理智的行为。  
“当然比不上。”他皱起了鼻子，这个表情新奇，而且好笑——去他的，这简直太诡异了。  
托尼盯着他看，又喝了一口自己的咖啡，决定还是拼命逃开更容易。  
这一天已经变得越发地诡异，他要假装普通程度的奇怪日程算是正常了。  
“你要走回家吗？”维克托问，就好似托尼的举动冒犯了他一样。  
“为什么问这个？难道你想在我一穿上装甲的瞬间，就把我当做靶子射击吗？”  
“我很惊讶，我原本以为会有一辆车来接你。不过如果没有，我建议我们一起走一段。如果即使是在这里，这个你称之为家的城市里，你的生活还是这么危险，那么我确信维克托·冯·杜姆更不应该让他成为一个袭击目标了。在纽约市被认出来可没有什么乐趣。这经常发生在你身上吗？”维克托又跟上了他的步伐，在他身边走了起来，而托尼只能去疑惑究竟何时他的生活转了弯，向着真正的丧失理智驶去。作为复仇者，每周七天都会有形形色色的疯狂人事迎面而来，并不是说他孤陋寡闻；也不是说迄今为止他没有亲眼目睹过真正难以置信的景象。甚至，他偶尔也会完成“不可能”的任务。可是品尝着咖啡，与毁灭博士漫步穿过纽约，足够让他怀疑自己是否实际上正因为深度昏迷躺在医院的病床，而这一切只是他的潜意识在毫无益处地天马行空。这是他能想到最不疯狂的解释了。

**************************************************************************************************************************

这是维克托第二次打断和阿玛拉的约会了，他不能决定下面两件事中哪件更糟：是阿玛拉真心实意地高兴看见他，还是维克托拯救了他们的这个夜晚。在钢铁侠和他新的魔法跟班打败了袭击卡耐基音乐厅的超级恶人之后，他给了他们一个去米兰斯卡拉的捷径。那里神奇而壮观，如此有维克托的风格，让托尼难以释怀——没错，因为这些也正是托尼喜欢用来让他人目眩神迷的那些神奇和壮观，只不过他的展示中会包括一个私人喷气飞机和更少的魔法元素。当阿玛拉万分激动地向被选中的歌剧微笑时，这甚至不能让他更恼火了。  
托尼想要扮演一个漠不关心的美国人。他的生活是在喧闹的摇滚乐陪伴下度过的，而这种音乐过去总是惹恼他的父母——这么称呼是因为他们在他心中的角色并未改变。尽管如此，他的母亲仍旧在他心中种下了对艺术的爱，他珍惜一切与她共享的事物。美妙的歌剧总能触动他心中柔软的一点，也许这种触动比不上他对跑车和危险生活的热爱，然而确实是另一种的 _爱_ 。  
当他看着围绕着费加罗和苏珊娜婚礼的误解云开雾散时，他被演奏所打动了。这是莫扎特的作品，而他总是很容易就被莫扎特打动。充沛的感情，尽情的表演，就是为了展现人类的不完美。这成为了一个关于人类境遇的透视画。  
他正坐在一个他认为可以去爱的女人和一个曾经为敌，现在依旧不能信任的人之间，可这甚至都不重要了。他还不知道自己进入了一个什么样的游戏，但他确信杜姆马上就会图穷匕见的。最终他们总是会这么做。  
当所有的误解都被一扫而空，每个人都和自己本应归属的人在一起时，所有浪漫的情侣都以一个花哨的眨眼和心情轻松的微笑退场，他站起来给予喝彩。阿玛拉向他微笑，散发着那种特别的光晕，就像是被某种魔法第一次触及一样，他还能感到杜姆的眼光停留在他们身上。这一切可能都是关于她。她才华横溢，聪明过人，而杜姆总有一种神秘的诀窍去追逐那些才智之人，特别是当其他人也在注意她们时。他和里德做朋友的多年时间足够让他去了解些杜姆的往事，它们比现在流传的还要惊悚得多。  
他希望神奇四侠有一天能够从他们在宇宙外的漫长家庭假期中回来，所以维克托·冯·杜姆会记起里德才是他的目标，他想要让其充满痛苦的通常是里德的生活。但托尼立刻就为这个想法感到自责。  
“我之前不会把你和莫扎特的爱好者挂钩，”托尼迅速地点着头说，此时杜姆示意他们离开他面前的看台座椅，就像一个英俊又彬彬有礼的绅士一样。  
“出乎意料地，看到浪漫的纠葛能够如此轻易地解开让人心满意足，”杜姆说着，挑起了他的嘴角，“有时需要一些欺骗才能让人们看到真相。”  
“多么……”托尼眯着眼睛，当他意识到他从前听过这种语调和声音时，他颈后寒毛直立，这样的语调往往伴随一些“在毁灭面前跪下”之类的宣称。一小部分叛变的内心趁此时间，担心起了杜姆可能是比他更成功，甚至更英俊的约会对象，至少今晚是这样。“…… _像你_ 才会这么看待问题啊。”  
杜姆看着他，他移开了目光。这场游戏已经变得累人，恼火。他痛恨做那个感觉比对手落后一步的人，因为他的本质中一部分就是去预测事物的结果，在整个行进的过程中设想问题的解决之道。而毁灭不是你想在游戏中领先于他的敌人，因为他从不会哪怕有一次停止利用你的弱点，以此碾压你。  
他等不及要回到他的工作室，找到星期五，制作潜行组件，并将之嵌入全新的，也更复杂的装甲系统。托尼·史塔克不是出现一点竞争的征兆就会放弃的人，然而他也不想让杜姆仅仅为了胜过他，就把可爱的阿玛拉当做一个顺手获取的战利品来对待。至少现在，他必须得考虑从这个浪漫的战线前战略撤退了。  
一只手放上了他的后腰，这是维克托·冯·杜姆在将他领出走廊。他们跟在阿玛拉身后，穿着美丽紧身裙的她转过身，向托尼扬起一边嘴角微笑。  
“我希望你们最终享受了这个夜晚。”杜姆不无自负地说。  
托尼强压下一声怒吼，向前加快了脚步。这真是漫长的一天，充斥着过多的魔法，连同过多杜姆充当英雄的行径。  
这世界到底怎么了？

**************************************************************************************************************************

杜姆出现在他的房间，托尼差点从椅子上掉下来。他不过穿着黑色田径运动短裤，和一件脏兮兮的白色背心，与此相对应的，杜姆再一次穿着一套精心打理过后无可挑剔的西装，而且他的头发仔细地向后梳去，就好像他是来这里邀请约会。多年隐藏在盔甲和中世纪的披风斗篷之下，他在试图弥补那失去的时间。  
“抱歉，”他说，但听起来毫无歉意。杜姆站到托尼身边，伸出手去拉他起来。“我并不想惊吓到你。”  
“你可以试试门铃。它能响。我保证。”他的心里正在盘算三种在必要情况下保护自己的方法，以及两种安全系统的加强，以保证在以后使用魔法的不速之客无法通过。“只是冒然进入别人的房子并不是得体的行为。”  
“你会让我进来吗？如果我按了门铃？”杜姆问道，还他妈的有胆量用被逗乐的语气说。托尼无视了他伸出的手，把自己撑了站起，整个过程中一直怒视着杜姆。  
“星期五？”他问，“你告诉我你到底是哪里不对，才把毁灭博士放进我的房子？”  
“他是走进来的，”人工智能用平稳如常的语调告知他，毕竟这是他给她编入的，“他使用了魔法。”她又如事后才想起一样补充，只不过不可能是回想。  
“是啊，谢谢，”托尼低声抱怨，“我也能看到这点。”  
杜姆微笑了，就好像这是世界上最有趣的事。  
“粗鲁的表现对你没有任何帮助。”托尼现在觉得一点都不好笑，“我手头上有很多麻烦，所以就是这个吸引你来的？”  
杜姆还在微笑。“我找到了你那个带着精巧面具朋友的踪迹。”  
“这个描述符合每一个我认识的人，包括你我，”托尼不客气地回答，坐回了椅子上，双臂交叉抱在胸前，“更努力地试试吧。”  
“试试什么？”  
“打动我。”  
当杜姆的微笑变化时，他有一种微妙的感觉，似乎自己说错了话。杜姆还在微笑，可是这个笑容……也含有一些其他的东西，更加隐秘，更加谦逊，更加……温柔，也许如此。这让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。这一点都不妙。  
“我也希望，”那个人简洁地说，之后就“砰”地从地面上消失了，都没有给托尼留下任何蛛丝马迹去猜想他话中何意。  
典型。  
目中无人。  
还是都一样。  
他早该知道的。

**************************************************************************************************************************

当他走过他最喜爱的咖啡店时，杜姆已经在那里了，拿着两个纸杯。托尼的动作凝固了。维克托·冯·杜姆。给他拿了咖啡。  
这里有些事情出了严重的问题。  
“你 _确实_ 认识到跟踪不是礼貌的表现，”他说着，尽管他知道他本不应该伸手接过咖啡。也许他已经被下了什么咒语。不管怎样，他觉得自己有必要向阿玛拉道歉,因为他没做介绍就突然出现在了她的生活里。“我最近一再被提醒，接受别人的私人空间边界是件多么重要的事。”  
杜姆用包容的目光看着他，走到他身边跟上他的步伐。  
托尼依然对整件事是如何造成的毫无头绪。  
不过他没有在喝下第一口咖啡时就倒地而亡，所以他视做是一个好迹象。也许杜姆在付出努力去改过自新。他需要了解清楚，而且要快。为了让他的心绪平静下来。

**************************************************************************************************************************

混凝土块暴雨般降落在他身上，下一秒他已在建筑外。他的装甲不见踪迹，还身着黑色的商务西装，只是现在蒙上了一层银色的灰。维克托抓着他的手腕，看起来生气了。“你需要更加小心。”  
“你是第一次见到我吗？”  
“见你这样一遍又一遍了。”杜姆解释道，好笑得托尼简直想当着他的面笑出声。  
“我完全不知道你到底想从我这里获得什么。”夹杂在一连串的咳嗽中，他指出。  
这就是他被按在墙上深吻的起因。嗯，至少这个问题得到了回答。

**************************************************************************************************************************

托尼活在未来。他的思想总是切入未来的弧度，朝向发明创造去，朝着预测世界马上会需要而它本身却尚未知晓的事物去。有时他会因此错过此时此地的正在发生的事情。可是当一具坚实的躯体滑过他，将他占有性地按进绿色丝绸的床单时，他的神思不再游走了。他将这些动作画在心中，记录着细微的叹气与喘息，最终任由自己沉浸其中。  
“我们在哪？”他低语道，这时维克托沿着一条直线，从他的喉咙向下吻去。  
“你要教我礼节，我想。不过我怀疑在这方面你没有什么可以教我的。”  
“我想，你想要打动我。”  
“打动了吗？”维克托问，听起来很得意，在他分开的双腿间贴住他，让他喘出气。  
即使这样，他也不打算让它成立。“总有改进空间。”  
他试图靠这个过活了，而且显然维克托不会放弃这个挑战。知道这个消息总是好的。  
不管怎么说，当他随着一声几乎能震动地面的叫喊高潮时，他已经彻底被维克托的努力打动了。  
事后，维克托顺着直线在他的背上向下吻去，而他意识到自己被暴露在一个多么易受伤害的位置时，顿感一阵兴奋紧张。也许他能忽略这个拉脱维亚前专制者的跟踪行为，和他缺乏礼貌的求爱方式，如果这就是他得到的回报。  
毕竟……  
他爱这危险的生活。

【全文完】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！！


End file.
